The present invention relates to a shift lever assembly for automatic transmissions.
Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. 6-32152 discloses a shift lever assembly which includes a detent rod with a lateral detent pin and a pivotal shift lever receiving the detent rod. The lateral detent pin is received in a lateral through bore formed in one end of the detent rod which is made of resin material. The detent pin has a groove engaged with a projection which is formed in the lateral through bore of the detent rod. The detent rod is formed with a hole near the projection so as to allow resilient deformation of the projection for its engagement in the groove of the detent pin. The detent pin is held on the detent rod by the engagement of the projection in the groove.
Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. 5-86063 discloses a shift lever assembly which includes a detent rod made of synthetic resin and a metal pipe mounted in the detent rod by insert molding. The metal pipe is formed with a projection extending inwardly from its inner surface. A lateral detent pin is press-fitted into the metal pipe and retained on the detent rod by engagement with the projection of the metal pipe.
Japanese Utility Model Application First Publication No. 5-13826 discloses a shift lever assembly for automatic transmission which includes a detent rod with a lateral detent pin and a pivotable shift lever receiving the detent rod. The detent pin is received in a lateral through bore formed in the detent rod. The detent pin is prevented from a movement in a lateral direction relative to the detent rod by abutting at its axial end against a wall member of a housing which is opposed to on end of the detent pin. Alternatively, the detent pin is prevented from the lateral movement by engagement of a shoulder portion of the detent pin with the detent rod.